Miniature Golfing
by Jaha Canon
Summary: The kids go miniature golfing...
1. On the way there

****

Miniature Golfing

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Eds nor their neighbors… how about that?

Well, so far this summer I've been miniature golfing twice, so I thought it might be a neat little story… *blinks* This was a short author's note… usually I blab too much.

-----

Nazz opens her door to see a nervous Kevin at the door.

"Hey Nazz! What's up?" Kevin asked, playing cool.

"Nothing much" Nazz replied smiling. 

"So…" Kevin started, trying not to stare at his shoes too much. "Are you doing anything today?"

Nazz paused in thought for a bit. 

"No, not that I can remember"

"Cool, so well, why don't we go miniature golfing together at that new place?" Kevin asked.

Nazz's eyes lit up, "Awesome!"

Kevin grinned… _success!_

Nazz joined Kevin outside of her house and they begin walking. It wasn't long after they passed Jonny's house, when a plank of wood (appropriately named: Plank) flew over their heads and landed in front of them.

"WHOO HOO! Slow down, Speedy" Jonny 2X4 said as he caught up to his best buddy. He turned to Kevin and Nazz, "Plank said he might be able to catch up with you guys! And guess what? He was right!" 

Jonny pauses to listen to Plank, "yeah yeah… I owe you a quarter. Later, Plank, later…" he looks at Kevin and Nazz again. "Where are you going?"

"Nowher-" Kevin started, until Nazz cut him off.

"We're going Miniature Golfing!" Nazz exclaimed. 

Jonny's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Want to come?" Nazz asked.

"Nazz!" Kevin exclaimed.

Nazz looked at Kevin, "What?"

Kevin growled under his breath. "Nothing…" he said. 

"All right!" Jonny exclaimed. "Hold on, Plank and I need to get our tangerines!"

Kevin and Nazz waited as the boy and his plank of wood ran inside their house. 

"Nazz… he's annoying." Kevin told her. 

"I think he's kind of funny." Nazz replied giggling. 

Jonny rejoined them carrying a box of tangerines, then the three continued on. 

"Jonny-the-wood-boy!" a voice was heard as they passed Rolf's house.

Yeah… it was Rolf's voice.

Jonny turned to see Rolf walking up to the group.

"Hiya Rolf!" Jonny replied.

"Hey Rolf!" Nazz said.

Kevin forced a smile and waved. He knew what would be coming.

"Rolf thought that only he walked his tangerines. He had not a clue Jonny did the same."

"Oh, these?" Jonny asked, "Plank and I are going miniature golfing with Kevin and Nazz!"

Rolf raised an eyebrow… "What is this 'Miniature Golfing'?" he asked.

"Do you want to join us, Rolf?" Nazz offered.

"Rolf has much to do, but his curiosity is overwhelming!" 

Kevin rolled his eyes… _'Rolf might as well join. If 2X4 does.'_

"HEY! Where are you going?" Sarah said as she dragged Jimmy to the group.

"I think they said Miniature golfing, Sarah!" Jimmy replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh…" Sarah said, "Can Jimmy and I come?"

"Sure!" said Nazz.

"I hope you guys have money because I'm only paying for Nazz." Kevin stated.

The others just stared at him, dumbly.

"Fine…" Kevin said, as he led the group around the corner.

At the other corner, the Eds were returning from the lane. They saw the other kids walking the other direction.

"I wonder where they could be going." pondered Edd.

"Who cares! We're following them!" Eddy said.

"And the soup is on!" Ed exclaimed. 

And the Eds were now in pursuit.

------

Jaha: This story's a bit different than what I usually do… *shrugs*

Cactus Buddy: This is kind of short…

Jaha: Yeah yeah…


	2. Miniature Golfing

****

Miniature Golfing

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: hmmm… I wrote the previous chapter just a couple hours ago… there's not much chance that in the last few hours I somehow gained ownership of these characters. Errr… that means no.

Well, I was going to wait a day to work on this story, but then I stepped on a piece of glass and I am stuck sitting and bored. So, I'll start this now.

Earlier this night:

Jaha: This looks like a great place to step! *steps on glass* Ouch…

Errr… of course it wasn't intentional, that was a joke.

…yeah…

Btw, since I am not keeping track of score, I am not going to write what everyone does at each hole. To save time and patience, I am just doing the "highlight" events.

------

Chapter 2

By the time they reached the Miniature golf course, the kids noticed the Eds following them. The Eds were broke as usual, Kevin flatly refused to pay their way. The clueless blonde of the group, Nazz, couldn't convince him. So, she paid their way… much to the other kids displeasure.

1st Hole: 

A straight lane to the hole, no turns, no obstacles. 

Eddy stepped forward to go first, but Kevin pushed him out of the way. Kevin placed his golf ball and hit it directly into the hole.

"HA HO! Rolf has played a game similar to this at his old home. It was called 'Dogless fetch!'" Rolf exclaimed excitedly. He placed his ball next, and hit it straight into a pond. 

Embarrassment showed on Rolf's face. He stared at the ball slowly sinking into the water. 

"Short-of-a-deck-Ed-boy!" Rolf said, pulling Ed towards him. "That was a clumsy shot on your part, no?"

Ed beamed with pride, "I try."

"Now go get your goofball out of the water, as it is Rolf's turn!" Rolf said as he pushed Ed into the water.

"Okie dokie!" said Ed as he fell in.

"Another tradition of my country," explained Rolf, "the 'It Wasn't Really My turn It Was His, You Were Seeing Things' ploy. Even more popular."

"Errr… Rolf?" Kevin said, "It's a golf ball, not goofball"

Rolf scowled, "Nevermind that! It is Rolf's real turn now!" He hit once-Ed's-golf-ball into the water.

"She-who-gives-migraines." Rolf started, turning to Sarah. Sarah stomped on his foot.

"JUST GET YOUR STUPID BALL OUT OF THE WATER, CHEATER!" she screamed.

Rolf frowned, and was about to try to fish his golf-ball out of the water, when a soaking Ed popped up. 

"I got 'em!" he exclaimed. 

Hole 2: 

It's like Hole 1, except the lane is a shape similar to the kid's cul-de-sac.

Edd put down his golf ball, he had yet to recover from the humiliation he went through when he had his turn on the first hole. He held onto his club in a awkward manner and swung it. Hitting the ball…

…only a couple inches. 

Edd turned red in embarrassment as it rolled right back to him. He placed he ball again and hit it as far as he could. His ball was close, but his club made a hole-in-two. 

Well, at least he didn't hit himself with the club with on the first hole. 

After him, was Ed. Everyone looked expectantly as he stood there.

"Ed, what are you eating?" Edd asked him.

"Something I found in the pond." Ed managed to respond with his mouth full.

And Ed was disqualified for eating his golf ball. 

"Dork!" was all Kevin had to say.

Ed's mouth was too full for him to reply: "Dorks?"

Hole 3: 

A straight shot, only the hole is on a mountain.

Nazz hit the golf ball… and ALMOST made it in. 

Jonny threw Plank, who nudged the ball into the hole. 

"You did it, Nazz!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I got a hole-in-one!" said Nazz.

"Isn't she talented, Plank?" asked Jonny.

"Oh brother…" Sarah grumbled. 

Hole 4:

A house, the door is closing and opening. A ball has to be shot straight or else it would go in the gutter.

Kevin hit the golf-ball, it went up the ramp into the house, but then it started rolling down. Kevin ran up, grabbed the ball, and tossed it in. 

"That was going to happen anyways!" said Kevin.

At least half the group rolled their eyes at that. 

Hole 5: 

Another mountain…

"Go for it, Jimmy!" cheered Sarah.

"Okay…" said Jimmy as he got ready to hit the ball. "here it goes!"

The golf ball, almost made it into the hole, but then rolled back down. Jimmy, frustrated, began trying to hit it in. Each time, it just rolled back down. He ended up making it in after 7 swings and a little bit of cheating due to an impatient Eddy. 

Hole 6: 

The ball must be hit in a straight-line because on both side of the narrow passage is water. 

Eddy hit it into the water. 

"Ummm…. That doesn't count?" Eddy said, receiving glares from most of his neighbors. He growled in frustration and began trying to hit the ball out of the water. Splashing it everywhere and making a big scene. 

However, his frustration disappeared when he noticed someone threw a quarter into a bigger pond. Being Eddy, not thinking about anything but money, he jumped him yelling "I'll save you, sweetheart!"

"Plank says," said Jonny "that Eddy has issues."

Everyone stares at Jonny.

"I like issues, especially when they are about Evil Tim and Gravy Master!" commented Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed, I don't get it." said Nazz.

"I believe Ed is referring to issues of comics" Edd explained.

Hole 7: 

An easy one, except that it is blocked by a bunch of old coffee cans, on a rope swinging around the hole (to knock golf balls away).

Jonny put down yet another tangerine, and hit it. It splattered on the coffee cans. 

"Wow…" Jonny exclaimed "that must have been worth 30 points!"

Kevin grinned, "Sure, Jonny." he said as he wrote 30 points in for Jonny.

"You do know that you're trying to get the least points, right Jonny?" asked Edd.

"Not how I play miniature golf!" Jonny says, he runs off giggling, carrying Plank.

"To each their own, I guess." Edd said mostly to himself.

Last Hole: yes, I skipped ahead quite a few!

Hit it into the house and get a free jawbreaker.

Edd made it in, but Ed ate his coupon. 

That's life…

---theend---

Jaha: *yawns* I'm tired… I gotta to go to bed! Good night bleeding foot!

Bleeding foot: Good night, Jaha!

Cactus Buddy: *stares*


End file.
